


Sibling Rivalry

by crazycatlady713



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Play Fighting, Turtlecest, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatlady713/pseuds/crazycatlady713
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble written as a request from a fellow tumblr user, with the prompt being "Call me master...say it." Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sibling Rivalry

“Call me master…say it.”

As he strains against his bonds, an agonized grunt escaping his lips, the imperiled terrapin wonders for not the first time what exactly drew him to so puerile an activity to begin with.

” _Say it_ ,” his captor cruelly demands, his green eyes blazing like a boron flame.

“No,” he adamantly replies.

“Yer funeral, dude.”

The red-clad teen continues his assault, pulling the Fearless One effortlessly toward him with a swift jerk. A jaw-cracking uppercut sends him careening to the other side, Raphael whooping triumphantly. Though he rises immediately to his feet, he has clearly had enough; He sways comically from side to side and looks as though a blow from a feather could very well end him. Leonardo however, refuses to give up.

“This isn’t over yet,” he proclaims through clenched teeth, his sapphire blue eyes trained on his opponent. “Besides…I’m actually starting to enjoy myself.”

“Ya always were a glutton for punishment,” Raphael purrs, lunging for him.

He unleashes a volley of punches and kicks, thoroughly trouncing Leonardo before the latter even has time to react. He groans and curses, the situation made all the more unbearable by the godawful dubstep playing in the background.

“Call me master,” the firebrand whispers once again, a smug smile upon his forest green face. “Say it.”

He simply moans in response, not wanting to give him the satisfaction but knowing all the same that it cannot be denied.

“Finish Him!” appears on screen and Raphael delivers the final blow, raising Leo’s avatar’s disembodied head victoriously aloft as the severed spinal chord swings from side to side. Finally, though it behooves him to so so, he admits defeat.

“Fine!” Leo cries, tossing the controller onto the coffee table before him. “You’re my master, okay? It was dumb of me to challenge you to a Mortal Kombat showdown. I concede defeat. Now kindly shut the hell up.”

“‘You’re my master!’” Raphael repeats, eyes closed in ecstasy. “And don’t ya forget it!”

“I wouldn’t be so pompous if I were you,” Leo goes on, running a finger down his lover’s scarred plastron. “You may be _my_ master in video games, but I’m still _your_ master in the bedroom.”

"That so?” Raph responds, glaring at him through narrowed eyes. “I challenge ya to a new game, then.” 

He rises to his feet and holds his hand out to his beau, cocking his head in the direction of the bedroom. 

“Challenge accepted,” Leo says with a smile. 


End file.
